russelfandomcom-20200213-history
‘Bida si Raval’ Premieres February 10 and ‘Iskul Bukol’ Moves to A New Timeslot As its Goes Back-to-Back on IBC 13
February 8, 2018 IBC-13 fires up its weekend primetime block with the power-packed premiere of the action star Jeric Raval's newest action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval, which will premiere this Saturday (February 10) and the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano on its new timeslot at 7:45PM. Jeric Raval (police uniform); Joyce Abestano (school uniform) The programming switch will bring a delightful mix of light entertainment to the Filipino families as these programs invade their homes with more fun and exciting laughter. Jeric Raval (police uniform) The much-awaited premiere of Jeric’s newest TV project, Bida si Raval, a sitcom that combines a mix of action and comedy with the elements of the police-oriented storyline. The hilarious action story of Raval (Jeric), a policeman whose journey begins at a new path in Quezon City. Together with his little daughter Rana (Jana Agoncillo) and his stepmother Andi (Andi Eigenmann). Raval finds himself living with his friend Robert (Gian Sotto) and Bearwin (Bearwin Meily). Regardless of his action man—Raval being firm, serious and brave and struggle to help each other in raising Rana in a family setting. Jeric Raval (police uniform), Jana Agoncillo, Andi Eigenmann April 'Congrats' Gustilo’s role as April, a poor girl turned-millionaire, on the other hand, meets Raval and became attracted to him. Bida si Raval is a light and funny action-packed family oriented show that will surely make the viewers laugh their hearts out and a lesson in fighting crime where the fight against their drugs, corruption and other crimes are common in primetime newscasts. Follow the story of Raval as he will handle the different trials in life. Jeric Raval (police uniform), Kylie Padilla Also starring in the sitcom are Luke Jickain, Jerald Napoles, Joel Saracho and Vandolph, along with Lao Rodriguez, Raikko Mateo, Trizia Ramis, Krizia Ramis, Camille Lazo, Onyok Velasco and Arlene Tolibas. Bida si Raval is under the direction of Dante Nico Garcia, together with Natividad de Leon and Josel Garlitos as writters, production manager Cynthia Jordan, creative manager Rhandy Reyes and executive producer Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano. Joyce Abestano (school uniform) Saturday nights will be more exciting and enjoyable as a new look and a new beginning of the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol topbilled by Joyce Abestano as the lead star, moves to a new timeslot, follows the hilarious high school story of Joyce at Diliman High School. Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Basti Gonzales In the opening scene, during the morning breakast at the Escalera house, Joyce (Abestano) is preparing her breakfast and baon because of Tonton while she learned at Diliman High School. Tonton showed Joyce got a sexy dance and begin sexy dancing in a tune of Your Love is My Drug. After intro, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) loves her classmates because of Joyce. There's a new classmate who has just transferred to Diliman High School by introducing a tween girl named Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) who always copies homeworks from Joyce and Patrick (Patrick Destura). She is also an accomplice to Joyce's comedic pranks and Basti's girlfriend (Basti Gonzales). Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) Joyce with their girls of Diliman High School plays volleyball. Joyce is so winning pretty because they won at the volleyball game. Under the direction of Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, Iskul Bukol also stars Mr. Fu, Mely Tagasa, Angelica Marañon, Andres Muhlach, Amanda Lapus, Tess Antonio amf Victor Basa. Catch the premiere of Bida si Raval beginning February 10, Saturday at 7PM after the PBA and back-to-back with Iskul Bukol on its new timeslot at 7:45PM on IBC-13 or IBC HD. For more updates, follow @ibc13manila on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram. Catch up via IBC Video via ibc.com.ph/videos. ''Iskul Bukol'' (March 24, 2018) :In the opening scene, at the Escalera house, Joyce (Abestano) gave their surprise birthday for Tonton. After the intro, at the principal's office of Diliman High School, Tonton goes to school where he learned Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu) wanted to surprise Tonton's birthday at Aning's Coffeeteria. Meanwhile, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Joyce learned Ma'am Maxene (Maxene Magalona) to celebrate Tonton's birthday as she meet Aneeza (Gutierrez). :Meanwhile, Tonton and Ma'am Maxene went to Aning's Coffeeteria where he greeted with a massive "Happy Birthday" party by Aning Francis (Tess Antonio), Victor (Victor Basa), Principal Mr. Fu (Mr. Fu), Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa), Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao), Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), Coach Robby (Robby Mananquil) and their high school classmates and parents. Aning Francis helped Aneza to order chicksilog with rice, donuts, french fries and iced tea for Tonton and Ma'am Maxene, while Aneeza wants fried chicksilog for Tonton because of Principal Oscar, Miss Tapia and Coach Robby. Joyce also invites the birthday party for Tonton at the coffeeteria as they wants cookies-and-cream milkshakes with whip cream and sprinkles for their classmates. :Will Joyce and Ma'am Maxene really loves Tonton for his birthday party?